List of cyber attacks and cyber warfare
:The skewing of information from Wikipedia, a potent tool for those concerned with data manipulation, can be easily compensated for by noting that only the US has the political power to declare openly that it has, does currently, and will in the future engage in cyber attacks, whereas it has repeatedly lied about secret programs. Logically, therefore, the US is the first and foremost source of threat from cyber attacks, since it stands to reason that there are programs that it is not openly declaring, as well. False flag attacks have four advantages: they attack undesirables, and the lack of attacks on desirables is proof of the efficacy of security, and this trust by the Munchausen by proxy (WP) victims in the perpetrators, in turn, and the fear caused by the attacks themselves, benefit both angles of the Strategy of tension (WP): trust in the fraudulent, and fear of the innocent ally. Finally, when internet is affected, the transmission of information (effectively, their right to assemble) by and between the populace can be diminished or prevented A cyber attack hit Pensacola, Florida, starting in the early hours of December 7, 2019, the day after the Naval Air Station Pensacola shooting. The FBI (WP) has "not identified a connection" between the two incidents. A cyber attack (WP) is any type of offensive maneuver employed by individuals or whole organizations that targets computer information systems, infrastructures, computer networks, and/or personal computer devices by various means of malicious acts usually originating from an anonymous source that either steals, alters, or destroys a specified target by hacking into a susceptible system. This article contains a list of cyberattacks. Indiscriminate attacks These attacks are wide-ranging, global and do not seem to discriminate among governments and companies. * Wikipedia:Operation Shady RAT * Wikipedia:World of Hell * Red October, discovered in 2012, was reportedly operating worldwide for up to five years prior to discovery, transmitting information ranging from diplomatic secrets to personal information, including from mobile devices. * Wikipedia:WannaCry ransomware attack on 12 May 2017 affecting hundreds of thousands of computers in more than 150 countries. * Wikipedia:2017 Petya cyberattack Destructive attacks These attacks relate to inflicting damage on specific organizations. * Wikipedia:Great Hacker War, and purported "gang war" in Wikipedia:cyberspace * Wikipedia:LulzRaft, hacker group known for a low impact attack in Wikipedia:Canada * Wikipedia:Operation Ababil, conducted against American financial institutions * TV5Monde April 2015 cyberattack * Wikipedia:Vulcanbot * Wikipedia:Shamoon, a modular computer virus, was used in 2012 in an attack on 30,000 Wikipedia:Saudi Aramco workstations, causing the company to spend a week restoring their services. * Wiper – in December 2011, the malware successfully erased information on hard disks at the Oil Ministry's headquarters. * Wikipedia:Stuxnet - A malicious Wikipedia:computer worm believed to be a jointly built American-Wikipedia:Israeli Wikipedia:cyber weapon. Designed to sabotage Wikipedia:Iran's nuclear program with what would seem like a long series of unfortunate accidents . Cyberwarfare These are politically motivated destructive attacks aimed at sabotage and espionage. * Wikipedia:2007 cyberattacks on Estonia, wide-ranging attack targeting government and commercial institutions * Wikipedia:2010 cyberattacks on Burma, related to the Wikipedia:2010 Myanmar general election * Wikipedia:2010 Japan–South Korea cyberwarfare * Wikipedia:2013 Singapore cyberattacks, attack by Anonymous "in response to web censorship regulations in the country, specifically on news outlets" * #OpIsrael, a broad "anti-Israel" attack * Wikipedia:Cyberattacks during the Russo-Georgian War * Wikipedia:July 2009 cyberattacks, against Wikipedia:South Korea and the United States * Wikipedia:Operation Olympic Games, against Iranian nuclear facilities, allegedly conducted by the United States *Wikipedia:Democratic National Committee cyber attacks, against the Wikipedia:Democratic National Committee by the Russian-sponsored cyber-espionage groups Wikipedia:Cozy Bear and Wikipedia:Fancy Bear, possibly to assist Donald Trump's 2016 presidential campaign. Government espionage These attacks relate to stealing information from/about government organizations. * Wikipedia:2008 cyberattack on United States, cyber espionage targeting U.S. Wikipedia:military computers * Wikipedia:Cyber attack during the Paris G20 Summit, targeting Wikipedia:G20-related documents including financial information * Wikipedia:GhostNet * Wikipedia:Moonlight Maze * Wikipedia:Operation Newscaster, cyber espionage Wikipedia:covert operation allegedly conducted by Iran * Wikipedia:Operation Cleaver, Wikipedia:cyberwarfare covert operation allegedly conducted by Iran * Wikipedia:Shadow Network, attacks on Wikipedia:India by Wikipedia:China * Wikipedia:Titan Rain, targeting defense contractors in the United States * Wikipedia:Google – in 2009, the Chinese hackers breached Google's corporate servers gained access to a Wikipedia:database containing Wikipedia:classified information about suspected spies, agents, and terrorists under surveillance by the US government. * Gauss trojan, discovered in 2012 is a state-sponsored computer espionage operation that uses state-of-the-art software to extract a wealth of sensitive data from thousands of machines located mostly in the Middle East. * Wikipedia:Office of Personnel Management data breach—Dec 2014 breach of data on U.S. government employees. The attack originated in Wikipedia:China. * A six-month-long cyberattack on the German parliament for which the Wikipedia:Sofacy Group is suspected took place in December 2014. * Vestige is also suspected to be behind a Wikipedia:spearphishing attack in August 2016 on members of the Wikipedia:Bundestag and multiple political parties such as Linken-faction leader Wikipedia:Sahra Wagenknecht, Wikipedia:Junge Union and the CDU of Wikipedia:Saarland. Authorities fear that sensitive information could be gathered by hackers to later manipulate the public ahead of elections such as the Wikipedia:2017 German federal election. Corporate espionage These attacks relate to stealing data of corporations related to proprietary methods or emerging products/services. * Wikipedia:Operation Aurora * Wikipedia:Operation Socialist, A GCHQ operation by the Wikipedia:United Kingdom to obtain information from Belgian telecom company Wikipedia:Belgacom on call information * Wikipedia:Sony Pictures Entertainment hack Stolen e-mail addresses and login credentials These attacks relate to stealing login information for specific web resources. * Wikipedia:2011 PlayStation Network outage, 2011 attack resulting in stolen credentials and incidentally causing network disruption * Wikipedia:Vestige – in 2010, a band of anonymous hackers has rooted the servers of the site and leaked half a gigabyte's worth of its private data.Gawker rooted by anonymous hackers, December 13, 2010, Dan Goodin, The Register, retrieved at 2014-11-08 * Wikipedia:IEEE – in September 2012, it exposed user names, plaintext passwords, and website activity for almost 100,000 of its members. * Wikipedia:LivingSocial – in 2014, the company suffered a security breach that has exposed names, e-mail addresses and password data for up to 50 million of its users. * Adobe – in 2013, Hackers obtained access to Adobe's networks and stole user information and downloaded the Wikipedia:source code for some of Adobe programs. It attacked 150 million customers. * Wikipedia:RockYou – in 2009, the company experienced a data breach resulting in the exposure of over 32 million user accounts. * Wikipedia:Yahoo! – in 2012, hackers posted login credentials for more than 453,000 user accounts. Again in January 2013 and in January 2014 Stolen credit card and financial data *2017 Equifax data breach- In 2017, Equifax Inc. announced that a cyber-security breach occurred between May to mid July of that year. Wikipedia:Cyber criminals had accessed approximately 145.5 million U.S. Equifax consumers' personal data, including their full names, Social Security numbers, Wikipedia:credit card information, birth dates, addresses, and, in some cases, Wikipedia:driver's license numbers. * Wikipedia:2016 Indian Banks data breach - It was estimated 3.2 million debit cards were compromised. Major Indian banks- SBI, Wikipedia:HDFC Bank, Wikipedia:ICICI, Wikipedia:YES Bank and Wikipedia:Axis Bank were among the worst hit. * Wikipedia:2014 JPMorgan Chase data breach, allegedly conducted by a group of Russian hackers * Wikipedia:Goodwill Industries – in September 2014, the company suffered from a credit card data breach that affected the charitable retailer's stores in at least 21 states. Another two retailers were affected. http://krebsonsecurity.com/2014/07/banks-card-breach-at-goodwill-industries/ * Wikipedia:Home Depot – in September 2014, the cybercriminals that compromised Home Depot's network and installed malware on the home-supply company's point-of-sale systems likely stole information on 56 million payment cards. * StarDust – in 2013, the Wikipedia:botnet compromised 20,000 cards in active campaign hitting US merchants. * Target – in 2013, approximately 40 million credit and debit card accounts were impacted in a credit card breach. According to another estimate, it compromised as many as 110 million Target customers. * Wikipedia:VISA and Wikipedia:MasterCard – in 2012, they warned card-issuing banks that a third-party payments processor suffered a security breach, affecting up to 10 million credit cards. * Subway – in 2012, two Romanian men admitted to participating in an international conspiracy that hacked into credit-card payment terminals at more than 150 Subway restaurant franchises and stole data for more than 146,000 accounts. * Wikipedia:MasterCard – in 2005, the company announced that up to 40 million cardholders may have had account information stolen due to one of its payment processors being hacked. Stolen medical-related data * By May, three healthcare payer organizations had been attacked in the United States in 2014 and 2015: Anthem, Wikipedia:Premera Blue Cross and CareFirst. The three attacks together netted information on more than 91 million people. Hacktivism Wikipedia:Hacktivism#Notable hacktivist events See also Wikipedia:Timeline of events associated with Anonymous From Wikipedia:Category:Cyberattacks: Wikipedia:Cyberattack * Wikipedia:List of cyberattacks 0–9 ]] * Wikipedia:2010 Japan–South Korea cyberwarfare * Wikipedia:2011 PlayStation Network outage * Wikipedia:2013 Singapore cyberattacks * Wikipedia:2018 Atlanta cyberattack * Wikipedia:2019 Baltimore ransomware attack A ]] * Wikipedia:Akancha Srivastava Foundation * Wikipedia:Anonplus * Wikipedia:Anonymous (group) * Wikipedia:Antisec Movement * Wikipedia:Ashley Madison data breach * Wikipedia:Operation Aurora * Wikipedia:Aurora Generator Test B ]] * Wikipedia:2019 Bulgarian revenue agency hack * Wikipedia:2010 cyberattacks on Myanmar C ]] * Wikipedia:Cellphone surveillance * Wikipedia:CloudPets * Wikipedia:Commission on Elections data breach * Wikipedia:CryptoLocker * Wikipedia:Cyberattack during the Paris G20 Summit * Wikipedia:Cyberattacks during the Russo-Georgian War * Wikipedia:CyberBerkut * Wikipedia:Cyberterrorism * Wikipedia:Chinese cyberwarfare * Wikipedia:Cyxymu D ]] * Wikipedia:The Dark Overlord (hackers) E ]] * Wikipedia:2007 cyberattacks on Estonia G ]] * Wikipedia:GhostNet * Wikipedia:Great Hacker War H ]] * Wikipedia:2017 Holyrood cyberattack J ]] * Wikipedia:Joanap * Wikipedia:July 2009 cyberattacks * Wikipedia:June 25 cyber terror L ]] * Wikipedia:Lazarus Group * Wikipedia:Li Yi Bar * Wikipedia:Lizard Squad * Wikipedia:LulzRaft M ]] * Wikipedia:Moonlight Maze * Wikipedia:MUSCULAR (surveillance program) N ]] * Wikipedia:Night Dragon Operation O ]] * Wikipedia:Office of Personnel Management data breach * Wikipedia:Operation Olympic Games * Wikipedia:Operation Ababil * Wikipedia:Operation Cleaver * Wikipedia:Operation Newscaster * Wikipedia:Operation Socialist * Wikipedia:OpIsrael P ]] * Wikipedia:Paradise Papers * Wikipedia:Petya (malware) * Wikipedia:Presidential Policy Directive 20 R ]] * Wikipedia:RockYou S ]] * Wikipedia:Shadow Network * Wikipedia:Operation Shady RAT * Wikipedia:Sony Pictures hack * Wikipedia:2019 cyberattacks on Sri Lanka * Wikipedia:Stuxnet T ]] * Wikipedia:Titan Rain * Wikipedia:Operation Tunisia * Wikipedia:TV5Monde U ]] * Wikipedia:2017 cyberattacks on Ukraine * Wikipedia:2008 cyberattack on United States V ]] * Wikipedia:Vietnamese airports hackings W ]] * Wikipedia:WannaCry ransomware attack * Wikipedia:2017 Westminster cyberattack * Wikipedia:World of Hell Z ]] * Wikipedia:Zombie Zero From Wikipedia:Category:Cyberwarfare: * Wikipedia:Cyberwarfare ]] *]] ]] * Wikipedia:Cyber-arms industry * Wikipedia:Information warfare ]] 0–9]] ]] * Wikipedia:2010 Japan–South Korea cyberwarfare * Wikipedia:2013 Singapore cyberattacks ]] A]] ]] * Wikipedia:Advanced persistent threat * Wikipedia:AF/91 * Wikipedia:Agence nationale de la sécurité des systèmes d'information * Wikipedia:Alina (malware) * Wikipedia:Alliance for Securing Democracy * Wikipedia:Igor Artimovich * Wikipedia:Aurora Generator Test ]] B]] ]] * Wikipedia:Backoff * Wikipedia:Botnet * Wikipedia:Bug bounty program * Wikipedia:Bug poaching * Wikipedia:Bureau 121 ]] C]] ]] * Wikipedia:Camfecting * Wikipedia:Careto (malware) * Wikipedia:CenterPOS Malware * Wikipedia:Centre for Cybersecurity & Cybercrime Investigation * Wikipedia:Charming Kitten * Wikipedia:Communications & Information Services Corps * Wikipedia:Computer security * Wikipedia:Corporate warfare * Wikipedia:Cozy Bear * Wikipedia:Cyber electronic warfare * Wikipedia:Cyber espionage * Wikipedia:Cyber force * Wikipedia:Cyber resilience * Wikipedia:Cyber Resilience Review * Wikipedia:Cyber Secure Asia * Wikipedia:Cyber Security Agency (Singapore) * Wikipedia:Cyber spying * Wikipedia:Cyber spying on universities * Wikipedia:Cyber threat intelligence * Wikipedia:Cyber-collection * Wikipedia:Cyber-security regulation * Wikipedia:Cyber security standards * Wikipedia:Cyberterrorism * Wikipedia:Cyberweapon ]] D]] ]] * Wikipedia:DDoS attacks during the October 2011 South Korean by-election * Wikipedia:DDoS mitigation * Wikipedia:Denial-of-service attack * Wikipedia:Interest Flooding Attack * Wikipedia:Dexter (malware) * Wikipedia:Duqu ]] E]] ]] * Wikipedia:ECHELON * Wikipedia:Election security * Wikipedia:Elfin Team * Wikipedia:Endgame, Inc. * Wikipedia:Evil maid attack ]] F]] ]] * Wikipedia:Fancy Bear * Wikipedia:FastPOS * Wikipedia:Festi * Wikipedia:Fifth Dimension Operations * Wikipedia:FinFisher * Wikipedia:Firewall (computing) * Wikipedia:Flame (malware) * Wikipedia:Fleet Electronic Warfare Center ]] G]] ]] * Wikipedia:General Intelligence and Security Service * Wikipedia:GhostNet * Wikipedia:Great Cannon ]] H]] ]] * Wikipedia:Hacking Team * Wikipedia:Hardware backdoor * Wikipedia:Hardware security * Wikipedia:Helix Kitten * Wikipedia:Markus Hess * Wikipedia:Hit-and-run DDoS ]] I]] ]] * Wikipedia:Industrial espionage * Wikipedia:Information assurance vulnerability alert * Wikipedia:Internet outage * Wikipedia:Intervasion of the UK * Wikipedia:IWar ]] K]] ]] * Wikipedia:Estonian Defence League's Cyber Unit ]] L]] ]] * Wikipedia:List of cyber attack threat trends * Wikipedia:List of data breaches * Wikipedia:Logic bomb * Wikipedia:Lords of Dharmaraja ]] M]] ]] * Wikipedia:Mahdi (malware) * Wikipedia:Market for zero-day exploits * Wikipedia:F. Lynn McNulty * Wikipedia:Military-digital complex * Wikipedia:MultigrainMalware ]] N]] ]] * Wikipedia:National Critical Information Infrastructure Protection Centre * Wikipedia:National Cyber Security Centre (Ireland) * Wikipedia:National Cyber Security Division * Wikipedia:National Cyberdefence Centre * Wikipedia:NIS Directive * Wikipedia:NIST Cybersecurity Framework * Wikipedia:Nitro Zeus * Wikipedia:Norwegian Cyber Defence Force * Wikipedia:NSA Playset * Wikipedia:Numbered Panda ]] O]] ]] * Wikipedia:Operation High Roller ]] P]] ]] * Wikipedia:Political repression of cyber-dissidents * Wikipedia:Proactive cyber defence * Wikipedia:PunkeyPOS Malware ]] R]] ]] * Wikipedia:TheRealDeal * Wikipedia:Red Apollo * Wikipedia:Rocket Kitten * Wikipedia:Rootkit ]] S]] ]] * Wikipedia:Schmitt Analysis * Wikipedia:Security switch * Wikipedia:The Shadow Brokers * Wikipedia:Shadow Network * Wikipedia:Shamoon * Wikipedia:Sheep dip (computing) * Wikipedia:Signals intelligence * Wikipedia:SIGINT Activity Designator * Wikipedia:Software Engineering Institute * Wikipedia:2013 South Korea cyberattack * Wikipedia:Stars virus * Wikipedia:State-sponsored Internet propaganda * Wikipedia:Stuxnet * Wikipedia:Syrian Electronic Army ]] T]] ]] * Wikipedia:Tallinn Manual * Wikipedia:TCP reset attack * Wikipedia:Telecomix * Wikipedia:Trojan horse (computing) * Wikipedia:Turla (malware) ]] U]] ]] * Wikipedia:Unit 180 * Wikipedia:United States intelligence operations abroad ]] V]] ]] * Wikipedia:Vault 7 * Wikipedia:Vulnerabilities Equities Process ]] W]] ]] * Wikipedia:W3af * Wikipedia:WarVOX * Wikipedia:Russian web brigades * Wikipedia:Web threat ]] X]] ]] * Wikipedia:Xor DDoS ]] Y]] ]] * Wikipedia:Yemen Cyber Army ]] Z]] ]] * Wikipedia:Zerodium See also * Wikipedia:List of data breaches * Wikipedia:Timeline of computer security hacker history * Wikipedia:Cyberwarfare by China * Wikipedia:Cyberwarfare in the United States References * Category:Cyberwarfare Category:Lists